Dark Best Friend
by Yurin Asuka
Summary: kisah 2 orang sahabat yang saling menyelamatkan.. disini giliran Killua yang harus menyelamatkan Gon dari kelamnya kegelapan *evil face *ditodong pistol sama killua tunggu dulu? sejak kapan killua megang pistol, in my story now.. gon yang megang pistol *ngasih pistol ke Gon
1. Chapter 1

Dark Best Friend

Genre : Action (auk kapan), OOC, Friendly, Tragedy, Gaje nes,. dll

membaca FF ini dapat menyebabkan pusing, mual, muntaber, serangan jantung dll XD

HunterXHunter bukan punya ane yo

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

tapi ceritanya original XD

pertama nyoba segini dulu, cuz ane punya hobby bikin org penasaran sama cerita ane.

Terlihat seorang anak di kantor polisi, untuk apa? Untuk menyerahkan buronan yang berhasil dia tangkap.

"Oh jadi namamu Gon ya, kau mendapatkan hadiah karna menangkap buronan yang sudah lama dicari.." kata anggota polisi itu.

"yosh..." terlihat sinar semangat dari mata bocah berambut jabrik itu.

POV Gon.

"hari ini aku mendapatkan uang lagi untuk biaya perawatan teman ku, tidak dia adalah sahabat yang sudah berhasil aku selamatkan dari dunia kelamnya.."

==Rumah Sakit==

Aku hari ini seperti biasa mengunjungi sahabat ku, Killua. Semenjak kejadian itu. Tidak...tidak aku tidak perlu memikirkan itu dulu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesembuhan sahabatku.

"Sore Killua.." sapaku saat sampai dikamarnya.

POV Killua.

Seperti biasa bocah bernama Gon yang mengaku sebagai sahabatku datang lagi. Senyum yang khas dan tatapan yang bersinar penuh harapan itu pernah kurasakan, tapi sekarang aku merasa rasa yang dulu aku rasakan sudah hilang ditelan kegelapan yang belum bisa aku kalahkan aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu perhatian padaku, bahkan saat aku sakit dan membutuhkan biaya dia lah yang bekerja untuk biaya rumah sakit ku, padahal di dlm ingatan ku, aku adalah anak keluarga Zaoldyek, knp dia tdk mengantarkan ku saja kepada keluarga ku? Bukan perkara sulit untuk itu, dan knp dia terus ingin bersama ku? Semua pertanyaan itu hanya dijawabnya dgn senyuman dan kata" "karna kau adalah sahabat ku..".


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Best Friend

Yosh ketemu lagi sama Maya-chan, walaupun itu nama fake ngga pa"kan ^.~ *kedip2 genit.

Gon & killua : *sweat drop

yosh kemarin baru permulaan.. kali ini kita masuk fase chapter 2, tepuk tangan donk.

Prok prok prok

Gon, Killua, dan para reader : *poker face

Ayo baca review dulu ^o^/, dan review akan dibacakan Gon Freecs-kun

Gon : ehem, Airin-san, makasih udah ngasih review pertamax ke author gajes ini, jawaban atas pertanyaan anda adalah iya, disini ceritanya Killua ilang ingatan tapi yang ilang hanya ingatan bersama gon aja. Tapi nanti juga balik lagi kok ingatannya, jadi tetap tunggu chapter terbarunya ya. ^^d

Author : sekarang giliran Killua Zaoldyek-kun.

Killua : Mikoto. Yosh makasih semangat dan review keduaxnya.. author akan berjuang dan melakukan yang terbaik terutama soal pemakaian bhs yang agak baku, cuz nilai bhs indonesia author aja 5 disekolah (mind: author baka sama bhs nya sendiri =_=). yosh thanks reviewnya.

Kita mulai.

Disclaimer : HunterXHunter punya Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei. Ane cuma minjem. Tapi cerita ngga ada kata minjem '3'.

Genre : OOC (emang ada? Perasaan di bhs indonesia, ngga ada genre OOC ==a), Action (auk kapan :|), Friendship, ganti POV kecepetan, alur ngalor ngidul.

note : membaca ini menyebabkan saki jantung, impotensi, buang angin tak terkendali, dan diare yang hebat.. tapi tenang aja author udah ngelakuin itu sebelum membuat FF ini.

Killua : disankain kita apaan kali ya =="

Gon : ya begitulah author kita kali ini, udah gajes, ababil, sesat, dll jadi maklum aja. *senyum datar

yosh kita mulai

cekicrut.

Gon POV.

Aku akan terus bersama dia, sampai dia mendapatkan jiwa persahabatannya dulu. Akan ku lakukan apa saja, aku janji. Itulah kata2 ku yang selalu terngiang diotak ku. Masih terngiang dlm otak ku bisik cinta mu (author tiba2 nyanyi). Author di jitak Gon, Maya-san kita baru mulai udah OOT gini.

Gomen" kebawa suasana.

** back to story **

Saat ku kupas apel untuk sahabat ku itu, Leorio-sensei, dokter yang menangani Killua datang untuk melaporkan keadaan sahabat ku itu. Aku diajaknya ke ruang dia.

"Killua aku pergi dulu ya.." pamit ku kpd Killua walaupun hanya mendapatkan balasan wajah yang datar tapi itu sudah biasa untuk ku.

Killua POV.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dipikiran anak itu? Aku benar" tdk mengerti hanya karna kata persahabatan dia sampai begini. Dunia memang aneh bagiku, begitu juga perasaan manusia, tdk bisa dihitung dan ditebak, makannya kakak ku Illumi pernah mengatakan bahwa "Kokoro is infinite" itulah yang menyebabkan aku tidak mengerti tentang perasaan.

Sudah 30 menit dia menemani ku disini dan mengupaskan apel untuk ku, akhirnya Leorio-sensei datang untuk melaporkan tentang diriku dan kesehatan dan bla bla bla.

"Killua aku pergi dulu ya.." pamitnya saat dia pergi menuju ruangan Dokter itu.

Author POV

Leorio mengajak Gon untuk mengobrol tentang kesehatan dan kemajuan Killua begitu juga cara mengembalikan perasaan Killua.

"Gon aku sudah mendapatkan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan dan perasaan persahabatan dia, tapi sepertinya ini memerlukan biaya yang cukup besar.. walaupun kita teman tapi aku tidak terlalu bisa banyak bantu.." ucap Leorio sambil memandangi luar jendela.

"lakukan, lakukan secepatnya... aku tidak peduli berapa pun biaya nya, aku akan mencari uang demi kembalinya sahabatku.." Gon langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap mata Leorio dgn tatapan harapan.

"penyembuhan ini, sesuai prosedur RS jika seperti ini, harus melunasi biaya nya dulu baru kita akan melakukannya.. maaf Gon.."

"aku..aku akab berusaha untuk biaya itu.." Gon tersenyum optimis saat mengatakan itu.

"Gon Kawaii" (tiba2 Author OOT lagi) *hug Gon. Author ditodong pisau sama Killua. "apa yang kau lakukan.. kerja serius, kami digaji bukan untuk melihat author gajes terus menerus..". Sebenernya yg berkuasa di cerita itu siapa sih? Berani bgt char ngomel2 ke author '3'. "cepat.." author dibentak killua.

Baiklah kawan2 kita back to story. Ah kawan2 ada berita, ini sekmen terakhir dalam chapter ini ^w^v. Karna author kebanyakan gajes, jadi dipotong banyak bgt waktu dan lebarannya ==a.

Gon POV.

Setelah aku mendengar bahwa Killua yang dulu akan kembali aku senang, tapi darimana aku mendapatkan biaya nya. Aku terus memikirkan hal itu sambil jalan kearah kamar Killua sampai2 aku menabrak beberapa orang mengenakan jas hitam dan berpakaian rapi.

"maaf apa kau yang bernama Gon?" tanya orang itu kepada ku.

"ya aku Gon.." jawab ku.

"kami sudah mengetahui masalah tentang biaya pengobatan teman mu dan lain2, kami akan membayar nya,-"

Blm selesai lelaki itu bicara aku sudah memotongnya.

"benarkah?" tanya ku dgn mata berbinar2.

"tapi ada satu syarat, kau harus bergabung dengan Ryuza Family..." lanjut lelaki itu.

Aku mendengarnya kaget, karna aku dengar Ryuza Family adalah keluarga pembunuh juga tapi masih dibawah Keluarga Zaoldyek, aku benar2 bingung soal pilihan ini.

"kami memberikan waktu 3 hari untuk mu.. sampai berjumpa lagi Gon-sama.." pamit lelaki itu.

Aku kali ini benar2 bingung dgn pilihan, a..aku.. apa yang harus kulakukan..

TO BE COUNTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa balik lagi, thanks yg udah review. Sorry author males bikin bls nya review. Oh iya sekarang udah masuk chapter 3 ya? Huwaaaa senangnya. Tapi gomen updatenya lama, cuz author sibuk, biasa kesibukan sekolah dan les2 lainnya.

Oh iya minna sekali lagi maaf (author kebanyakan minta maaf) kalo suka typo atau bahasanya kurang pas cuz juga namanya lagi latihan nulis gitu, ya maklum aja (/\)

Disclaimer : © Togashi Yoshihiro. Charnya punya Togashi-sensei tapi ceritanya punya saya, oh iya maaf kalo berdatangan OC baru, cuz saya ngga nonton HXH sampe tamat T.T

Genre : Friendship, Drama, Action (ngga menentu).

Warning : Author suka Typo(s), kata2 yg nyeleneh, OOC, agak abal.

Yop kita mulai.

Gon POV.

Waktuku hanya sebentar untuk memikirkan semua ini, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yg harus ku putuskan? Apa aku harus memikirkan diriku atau diri Killua? Apa yang harus kulakukan. Semua pertanyaan itu trus kupikirkan sampai tanpa kusadari aku terlelap dalam tidur ku.

**Pagi harinya**  
Jam alarm ku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, aku langsung berusaha membuka kelopak mataku dan aku lihat aku hampir saja telat untuk hari ini, tanpa ba bi bu be bo aku langsung lari ke kamar mandi. *skip time*

"Yosh.. ayo kita berangkat.." ucapku sambil melangkah keluar kamar apartemen ku yang aku sewa dgn harga murah tapi baru saja aku melangkah keluar orang2 yang kemarin menawariku perjanjian itu sudah datang dan menyergapku.

"kalian.." merema memegangi tangan dan menahan kaki ku, aku berontak dgn cara menyelengkat (?) kaki mereka semua dan melintir tangan mereka, akupun langsung lompat dari lantai apartemen ku dgn cara menggantung-gantung kail pancing ku dari satu tiang ke tiang lainnya.

"syukurlah aku bisa lari, aku hampir terlambat untuk kerja paruh waktu ku di cafe.." saat aku sampai di cafe itu dan yang aku temukan adalah..

"Trick or treat.." semua pegawai mengejutkan ku dgn pakaian2 hallowen. Aku baru ingat kalo hari ini hari hallowen. Aku segera bergegas untuk berganti kostum.

*skip time*

Sore hari di RS.

"Selamat sore Killua.." sapa ku sesampainya di kamarnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya, tapi yang kulihat disana dia sedang melihat kearah jendela luar dan terlihat dari ekspresinya dia sedang berfikir. "aku membawakan mu coklat, tadi di cafe tempat aku bekerja ada event hallowen jadi aku mendapatkan banyak coklat hari ini.." setelah mengetahui aku membawa banyak coklat Killua langsung berbalik kearahku dan langsung menyambar bungkusan berisi coklat yang aku bawa.

"Gon, apa kau serius untuk menyembuhkan ku? Aku mendengarnya dari suster bahwa kau katanya sudah melunasi biaya pengobatan ku yang rencananya ini biaya pengobatan ku yang terakhir. Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Killua sambil memakan coklat yang aku bawa.

**"biaya pengobatan? Jangan2 mereka yang telah membayarnya? Ah siall seharusnya mereka memberi ku waktu 24 jam, tapi ini benar2 keterlaluan..." **kata ku dalam hati.

"Gon aku mau berbicara padamu.." Leorio masuk dan mengajak ku ke kantornya.

Gon POV End

Author POV

"Gon, aku dengar biaya untuk pengobatan Killua sudah ada yang membayarnya, siapa yang membayarnya?"

"a..aku ngga tahu.. tapi aku akan memastikannya.." ucap Gon dgn mata penuh keyakinan. "dan Leorio sebelum persetujuanku usahakan jangan kau lakukan dulu.." Gon segera meninggalkan Leorio sendiri.

*skip time*

Di sebuah Cafe.

"kalian, ini blm 24 jam.." Gon langsung berkata dgn nada kesal.

"maaf Gon, tapi kami tdk mau berlama2, semakin cepat semakin baik bukan, jadi apa kau akan bergabung dgn kami.. penawaran ini bukan untuk kami tapi untuk teman mu.. bukan kah kau rela melakukan apa saja agar teman mu tdk masuk kedalam dunia kegelapan lagi?" jawab pria itu dgn nada santai.

"tapi..." Gon agak termenung. "baiklah aku akan menerimanya..." Gon menyetujui penawarannya walau dgn hati ragu.

"**tapi ini untuk sahabatku.."**

"baiklah selamat datang di Daisuke Corp.. tugas mu disini adalah membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi rencana perusahaan ini.. kau mengerti?" pria itu memberikan selamat dan berjabat tangan dgn Gon dgn senyuman tanda kepuasan.

"**gomen Killua.."**

Keesokan harinya.

"Leorio.." terlihat remaja bertubuh mungil dgn memakai baju hijau itu masuk ke kantor dokter sekaligus temannya ini.

"oh Gon bagaimana?"

"aku menyetujui pengobatannya, segera laksanakan..." kata yang singkat namun menyakinkan dan Leorio pun menanggapinya dgn positive.

"baiklah, akan kusiapkan, besok akan dimulai..."

"yosh terima kasih Leorio.." Gon meninggalkan ruangan Leorio dan menuju kamarnya Killua.

"Killua..." sapa remaja bertubuh mungil itu dan seperti biasa di bls dgn wajah datar.

"hnn oh kau Gon, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Sepertinya senang sekali?" tanya pemuda berambut putih itu.

"ah kau bisa saja, aku hanya senang karna kau akan segera mengingatku.." Gon memukul-mukul pundak Killua.

"oh soal itu.."

"oh iya Killua, seandainya kau sembuh nanti, temui aku ditempat kita berkumpul dulu, tempat saat Leori, Kurapika, kau dan aku berkumpul dulu. Satu tahun setelah kau sembuh.. 15 november 2***" Gon mengatakan dgn wajah agak murung.

"Gon.."

"tapi jangan khawatir, aku pergi dulu..." Gon lari meninggalkan kamar Killua dgn wajah senang sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Gon.." Killua membalas lambaian tangan Gon.

TO BE COUNTINUE

Author : akhirnya.. *nafas lega

Gon : aku mau kemana? *muka bingung

Author : ntahlah *baka on

Killua : hey author baka, jika kau membawa Gon ketempat macam2 akan kubunuh kau *narik kerah baju author

Author : Killua-san mana mungkin aku akan membawa Gon ketempat aneh2 *keringet dingin

Leorio : tempat kita berkumpul dulu, emang dimana?

Author : aku lupa, sudah lama ngga nonton trus nekat lagi bikin FF nya *nyengir

Kurapika : *wajah datar. Mind to review

All : *berkaget ria. Sejak kapan Kurapika ada disini?

Pesan terakhir author : tolong masukan kritik dan saran ya minna ^^/


End file.
